One-Eyed Dragon of Vale
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Summary to be written later.


_**Yup. What we have here is my attempt at a RWBY/Sengoku Basara crossover. I hope y'all don't mind this one. It's more just an attempt, an idea I wanted to get out there. I probably won't update this story after this, but if enough people ask me to do so, then I'll consider continuing the story.**_

* * *

_***I don't own RWBY or Sengoku Basara!***_

* * *

"Are you ready, guys?" = regular speech

_'Yeah!' = someone's thoughts_

**"Put ya guns on!" = someone yelling**

* * *

_**Prologue - Running Away!**_

* * *

"Okay, I think that's everything. Non perishable food, comic books, Dust crystals, a pistol, one tent, a sleeping bag, cooking fuel, matches, a Swiss army knife, a compass, and of course, Crocea Mors. Yup, that's everything I need." a ten year old blonde boy said to himself before his brow furrowed. "But I can't leave yet. My sister's may be asleep now, but mom and dad will still be up at this time. I need to wait at least an hour. Then I can finally be free from this hell."

Now, you all might be wondering who this child is and what could have possibly happened to him to make him think of his life as a living hell. Well, the lad is known simply as Jaune Arc, though he only goes by Jaune these days, the only son among seven daughters of the Arc family.

Throughout history, the Arcs have been some of the wealthiest and most influential people in all of the realm of Remnant. Matched only in wealth by the Schnee family, while the Schnees have them beat in arrogance. At least the current generation of male Schnee family members do. But more to the point, the Arc family has a history of ancestors, male and female, becoming great warriors and heroes who risked life and limb to protect their homes, their country, and their loved ones. And like all Arc children of this generation, little Jauney was destined to fight and become a Huntsman just like his father, and his father before him.

Or so they thought.

When young Jaune first asked for training so he could enroll in a Hunter Academy and become a Huntsman, his father, Joseph Arc, was more than happy to start training him as he thought his son would be a natural born fighter like his sisters.

He was wrong.

When they started out by sparring with wooden swords and shields in order to help him learn how to fight with the family weapon, a sword and shield called Crocea Mors, poor young Jaune just couldn't land even one hit against his more experienced father. Apparently, the man doesn't know the meaning of the words "hold back" and went all out against his son, breaking many of the little boy's fragile bones much to the disappointment of his mother and sisters.

His airhead of a father didn't even bother unlocking the boy's Aura first and teaching him about that! Preferring instead to teach him how to fight by beating the shit out of him!

And after that first failed training session, which Joseph would later admit to being how his father taught him with mixed results, he began to train his son less and less while his mother would try to get him to become a more domestic person by having him learn things like cooking, cleaning, sewing, gardening, singing, dancing, and small home repairs. Like she was teaching him to become a stay at home husband instead of encouraging him to follow his dream of becoming a warrior.

Honestly, the only training from Joseph that Jaune excelled at was the Wilderness Survival, and Field Medic training. The boy can survive in the wilderness on his own with no problems, provided it's in an area with little to no Grimm, and he can easily patch up himself, or others, so they can last until they can get proper medical treatment.

But that's about the only kind of training he was able to excel in. And his sisters never made it any easier to bare the burden of being so weak in the eyes of everyone around him. They would take every chance they could get to ridicule the boy's inability to learn what their father was attempting to teach him, and would continuously mock him whenever he tried to practice on his own.

But the final straw came earlier that day.

Jaune had been out training on his own, or at least trying to, when he heard a conversation between his parents. His father was fuming with anger and said many hurtful things about the poor lad, the main words used being the terms "useless", "weak", and "worthless". Joseph Arc was practically red in the face from his unjustified anger towards his son.

It hurt him a lot to hear that his father thought those things about him. Especially since Joseph appears to only be concerned about preserving the family legacy. But it was what his mother said that was really the final nail on the coffin.

"Don't be too hard on Jaune, Dear. You know he'll never be strong."

Those words shattered the poor boy. His mother - the one person he thought he could always count on - thought he couldn't become a warrior.

Upon that day, young Jaune has steeled his resolve and made plans to leave his home and his 'family' behind for good. If carrying the Arc name meant putting the family's lineage ahead of one's own loved ones, then he'd rather have no last name and become a hunter in his own way. Becoming a protector to those who can't protect themselves, instead of being someone who is only in it for either fame, infamy, or wealth.

Checking his wall clock, Jaune saw that the time has finally come. Opening his bedroom window, the blonde boy lowered down a rope he fashioned by tying a bunch of sheets together after tying one end to one of the posts of his bed. With the skill of an ape, Jaune quickly climbed down to the ground and started walking towards the main gate where he would finally be free.

_'This is it. Goodbye, and good riddance to the Arc family!'_

And so, Jaune walked out that big gate and into the forest, unaware of just what kind of life he was about to lead on his quest to reunite Remnant's kingdoms and bring peace back to the realm.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading. Please let me know in your reviews if you want me to continue this story. And if you haven't yet, then please go over and vote on the poll I have up on my profile.**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day, my Jedi and Sith friends.**_


End file.
